


Colors

by jackdontdocrack



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And Michael Clifford, I hope you guys feel a little emotional, I know I never say it's Luke but, I would've made this have a sad ending but I just couldnt, It's luke, M/M, Mentioned Calum Hood, might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackdontdocrack/pseuds/jackdontdocrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine if your soulmates eyes are blue, you can see every color but blue. And then you meet for the first time and look into their eyes and see this color you have only ever heard of in stories"</p><p> </p><p>Lashton in an Eyecolor AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys, I decided to write another AU, 
> 
> btw I have all my AU'S tagged on my Tumblr (alienstarved) under #fmffwv 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you so much for reading and you guys should go ask me stuff on tumblr! x

When I was 8, I found out everyone was able to see every color but one.

I wonder what color I couldn't see?

 

When I was 9, I tried to figure out what color I couldn't see.

I thought it was brown but then it might be green too. Is it possible to not see 2 colors?

 

When I was 11, I found out why I couldn't see 2 colors. 

I wonder what my soulmate was doing right now.

 

When I was 13, I fell in love, or I thought I'd  fallen in love with the prettiest girl in my class.

Her eyes were hazel, or thats what I was told they were. Maybe this takes time to happen?

 

When I was 14, I thought I would never meet my soulmate.  
Surely by now I would've met them. Or will I never be able to see the color green or hazel?

 

When I was 15, we needed a drummer for the band.

That's when I saw him and suddenly the grass was so vibrant and the trees had color. Colors I have never seen before until now.  
Was he really my soulmate?  
And when he looked up and marveled at the sky saying "The color of the sky is fantastic, I never knew what I was missing out on until now" I knew that he'd found out who his soulmate was too.

 

When I was 17, I was out on my fifth date.  
Who knew it would take so long for him to notice that I was his soulmate.

 

When I was 19, I cursed at the 'being' that chose our soulmates. He can't be mine. We broke up after countless disagreements. Why couldn't there be someone else for me.

 

When I was 20, I found him again. We talked, and I realized how much I missed him. And he told me how much he missed me. Maybe we are meant to be.

 

Now I am 24, and suddenly I'm nervous. I see him waiting at the end of the aisle. Looking at me. I love him with all my heart and he does too.

But weddings are nerve wrecking things aren't they?

 

And I'm thinking, when I'm 36 or 57 or 82, I'll always be fascinated by the color hazel and green. I'll marvel at his eyes, and remember that he does the same to me.


End file.
